jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenjutsu Emote Battle Guide
Kenjutsu is a ninja art that revolves around the use of blades/swords. It shouldn’t be limited/considered a swordsmanship only path as Kenjutsu is the combination of swordsmanship with other ninja arts (Such as Ninjutsu). The difference between the Kenjutsu user and a normal swordsman in their basic form of combat is none, but what gives the Kenjutsu user an advantage is their ability to use shinobi arts in combination to their attacks. The basis of kenjutsu has the same effects as in Taijutsu attacks/defense. Kenjutsu users (only when they have a sword equipped) will have their taijutsu defense damage reduced by one Tai DEF (Implying that the attack they parry would reduce 2 taijutsu defense or more) against taijutsu users, as they can parry attacks with the help of their swords. Stats Taijutsu Power '''- This stat splits in two, the strength of your slashes/moves and your knowledge of kenjutsu offensive techniques. '''Taijutsu Defense - This stat covers your kenjutsu defensive knowledge and how much damage you avoid by using these defensive stances. Melee Speed - Defines how quick your movements are, distances you can dash and your reflexes. It is the main stat for your combo strikes. Kenjutsu Techniques: D-Rank Moves: Single Slash (Offensive): ' '(Requires taijutsu power 3) If your target has their taijutsu defense points below 2 or more points than your melee speed, you will deliver a 3 taijutsu power strike with a swift slash and after this, another strike will take place relocating the target to a medium range due to him/her stumbling away. cost 3 - Can be done every 6 turns. Parry counter (Defensive): ' '(Requires taijutsu defense 3) '''If one of the attacks your opponent made has a melee speed below 3 or more points than your base taijutsu defense points you will be able to parry it (Stops a combo if it was taking place) avoiding the full damage and granting you an extra offensive turn. '''C-Rank Moves: Strong attack (Offensive): (Requires taijutsu power 4 and melee speed 5) For a solid energy cost of 3, the user makes a wide slash and strong attack that can aim to any target at his/her range with a taijutsu power damage of 4. If one of the target’s Taijutsu defense active is below 7, they will receive another slash of taijutsu power 5 (The momentum of the movement increases the damage) when the user repositions the blade back to a normal stance. cost 3 - Can be done every 5 turns. Counter attack (Defensive/counter): (Requires melee speed 6) If one or more (limit 3) of the attacks your opponent made has a melee speed below 5, you will return the full damage to the opponent of each one of them and not spend active taijutsu defense points. cost 5 - Can be done every 13 turns. B-Rank Moves: Air assault (Offensive): (Requires taijutsu power of 6) a spectacular move, mixing taijutsu and kenjutsu. Your enemy’s active taijutsu defense would need to be below 5 for this to be effective. You do a powerful stab attack that delivers a solid taijutsu power 6 damage, then you gain an extra offensive turn where you can use a single taijutsu attack (basic attack) be countered after this extra turn (If successful), you will propel yourself back to a safe distance (medium range from the target) by doing an acrobatic movement. cost 4 - Can be done every 15 turns. Recovery (Defensive): (Requires taijutsu defense of 6 , melee speed 7) You may parry an upcoming attack of maximum 4 points above your active taijutsu defense points, you will transform the power invested and gain taijutsu defense points according to the taijutsu power of the attack parried and interrupt any other attack if this was part of a combo. (Note: If you parry an attack and it was part of a combo, if it follows another attack, you will still receive/defend against the ones that are before) The melee speed used in the attack to be parried needs to be below 7. cost 5 - can be done every 9 turns. Elemental ninjutsu and Genjutsu synergy: The true usage of kenjutsu as a shinobi art comes from the synergy it withholds with other paths, the following are its uses. Elemental slashes: Slashes are elemental ninjutsu projectiles (D-ranks bullets) that are shot from the hilt of the sword via a swing without the need to be using hand seals. Once the user achieves B-rank kenjutsu and chakra control 5 they can do this, they will be limited to a ninjutsu power of 5, will have an added cost of 1 chakra point but the seal speed will be translated to the melee speed the target is able to use. These techniques can also be added in a combo, but will be dodged as if it was another strike (Melee speed based). The rest of the elemental techniques (Not above B rank) might be released when wielding a sword as a kenjutsu user but they require you to be at a medium range, they will still have an extra chakra cost of 1 and will be limited to a ninjutsu power of 5 Genjutsu: The user may end and/or begin a combo (or just use a single attack) with the release of a genjutsu they had prepared. It will need to be stated on the emote that a genjutsu was released during that specific strike. The genjutsu power of the genjutsu released this way will be limited to 6 and if the attack where the genjutsu was planted is dodged, the chakra cost will still be taken from the user.